We Always Do
by Crookyflips
Summary: "Dad!" Scorpius terengah karena menahan napas cukup lama. Ia melempar handuknya ke sandaran sofa yang Hermione duduki tadi. "Kau hampir menggagalkan rencana kita!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik. [Sebuah fic dalam rangka Hari Ibu]


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**We Always Do**

* * *

**06. 32 AM**

Scorpius mengacak-acak rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk. Mandi pagi dengan air hangatnya hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Semua tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai kemarin sore, dan ia punya waktu luang seharian hingga akhir liburan.

"Kau bangun lebih cepat, mate." Draco mengerling pada figur versi kecil dirinya. Cangkir kopi di tangannya, kaki kanan di angkat ke atas kaki kiri, dan sofa empuk berwarna emerald. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih nyaman daripada ini.

Scorpius memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dad, kita punya rencana. Ingat?"

Draco tertawa, "Ya, ya. Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih normal, Scor—"

"Selamat pagi!" Seorang wanita berambut coklat datang dengan senyum berkembang, membawakan dua cangkir coklat panas.

Draco berdeham, lalu panik mencari benda di sekitarnya yang bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia mengambil koran di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya, lalu membuka lipatannya. Scorpius langsung melihat ke bawah karena tiba-tiba ia tertarik pada jari kakinya. Tangannya disibukkan dengan handuk di kepalanya.

Hermione duduk di sofa kecil di sebrang Draco. Ia meletakkan satu cangkir di atas meja, dan menyeruput coklat panas yang ada di dalam cangkir yang satunya lagi. "Kalian bangun lebih pagi."

Draco dan Scorpius memandang Hermione, lalu dengan kompak tersenyum kelewat lebar. Kemudian keduanya kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing; sok sibuk.

Hermione balas tersenyum, "Ada yang aneh di sini…"

Kedua lelaki tadi lalu menoleh secepat kilat, matanya terbelalak. Mereka tahu wanita yang satu ini adalah wanita tercerdas di masanya dan tidak bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Rencana ini akan gagal, bahkan sebelum garis _start_ dimulai.

"Ah!" Hermione menyahut sambil mengerutkan kening. Draco dan Scorpius merasakan jantung mereka berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Hermione menunjuk Draco.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco cepat-cepat. Oh, Merlin. Rencananya benar-benar sudah gagal.

"Kau mulai membaca koran terbalik?" Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Scorpius menghela napas. Draco tertawa tidak lepas. Diikuti dengan tawa Scorpius yang diniatkan agar Hermione lupa bahwa ada yang aneh di sini.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, lalu berdiri. "Sudah kubilang membaca terbalik mempunyai sensasi tersendiri." Dan dengan itu ia keluar ruangan setelah bergumam bahwa ia akan berada di dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

"Dad!" Scorpius terengah karena menahan napas cukup lama. Ia melempar handuknya ke sandaran sofa yang Hermione duduki tadi. "Kau hampir menggagalkan rencana kita!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Yeah," Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menaruh objek terbalik tadi di atas meja, "_Sorry_."

Scorpius menghela napas lagi. Keduanya terdiam.

"Dad… Apakah Mum benar-benar pernah sengaja membaca terbalik?"

Tawa keduanya meledak.

* * *

**07.51 AM**

"Apa ini?" Scorpius menatap aneh makanan di hadapannya.

"Panekuk." Jawab Hermione sambil menghidangkan menu sarapan yang sama untuk suaminya.

Scorpius mengerutkan kening, "Pane—apa?"

Draco mendongak, "Panekuk, Scorp. Muggle _thing_." Ia mengedikkan bahu.

Hermione yang sedang membuka celemeknya berhenti sebentar. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? "Muggle _thing_, Draco?" Suaminya mendongak ke asal suara. Hermione memicingkan matanya, "_Thing_, Draco?"

Scorpius siap-siap memasang pelindung pendengaran karena biasanya setelah meributkan muggle, ibunya akan berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi pagi itu, Hermione hanya menghela napas dan tidak melanjutkan topik thing tadi. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Scorpius.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hingga seorang laki-laki pirang berumur dua belas tahun dengan polosnya berbicara, "Ini tidak enak."

* * *

**09.12 AM**

"Scorpius." Panggil Draco pelan. Scorpius mendongak. Draco mengedikkan kepala ke kiri, dimana terdapat Hermione di depan tangga sedang mengepel lantai dengan wajah masam.

Scorpius mengedikkan bahu, ia menggeleng sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu pada Draco tanpa bersuara, "Aku sudah meminta maaf tadi."

Draco menutup matanya dan menggeleng, "Belum cukup."

Scorpius menunjuk ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Dad lakukan sendiri."

Draco menghela napas dan bangkir dari sofanya, lalu menghampiri Hermione. Dipeluknya wanita yang sedang mengepel lantai itu dari belakang, dan ditempatkan dagunya di atas kepala istrinya, "Ia hanya dua belas tahun, _sweetheart_."

"Ya. Dua belas tahun," Hermione menyingkirkan dirinya dari pelukan Draco, "Dan masakanku tidak enak."

Draco melangkah menghadap Hermione, "Kalau tidak enak mengapa aku memakannya sampai habis? Scorpius hanya baru kenal makanan itu dan belum terbiasa, Hermione." Draco tersenyum penuh pengertian. Pandangan Hermione yang sedari tadi terfokus pada tongkat pengepel dialihkannya pada Draco. Suaminya tersenyum lebih meyakinkan. Diraihnya kepala istrinya, lalu dikecup keningnya.

Setelah semuanya kembali seperti semula, Draco kembali membantingkan tubuhnya lagi di atas sofa. Seluruh pekerjaan di perusahaan miliknya sudah ditangani sementara oleh asistennya hingga akhir liburan. Ia akan menikmati hari-harinya di rumah bersama Hermione dan Scorpius. Dua orang paling berharga yang pernah ia punya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Draco nyengir sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Scorpius terkekeh, lalu mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Draco!" Hermione menghambur masuk dari ambang pintu ruang tamu. Ia meremas-remas perkamen yang ia bawa tadi, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Draco. Setelah itu ia pergi. Terdengar suara derap langkah di tangga.

Draco membuka remasan perkamen yang dilempar Hermione. Scorpius menatap ayahnya heran, lalu ikut membaca isinya.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Tapi hatiku sangat menggebu-gebu setiap teringat rupamu yang elok, serta tawamu yang menggema di pikiranku. Oh Merlin, aku tak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Ini surat ke dua puluh enam yang aku tulis. Dua puluh lima sebelumnya sudah mendarat di tong sampah. Jadi…_

_Aku mencintaimu! Sangat!_

_With love,_

_Adeline M._

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Dad…"

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak pernah punya _affair_ dengan Adeline, Scorpius."

"Dad…"

"Kalau kau juga meragukanku, _fine_. Mari bawa surat ini ke rumah _Aunt _Adeline sekarang juga."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu mungkin surat dari teman sekolahku. Ia sering mengirimiku coklat." Scorpius menelan ludah, "Itu Adeline Marshall, Dad. Bukan Adeline McCoy."

"Oh_ crap_."

* * *

**09.28 AM**

Terdengar kenop pintu terbuka. Hermione menghentikan tangisannya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Scorpius menghampirinya ragu-ragu, lalu duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Mum…"

Hermione mengumpulkan tisu yang bertebaran di ranjangnya, lalu membuangnya di tong sampah kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Mum, dengarkan aku." Scorpius menaruh tangannya di dagu Hermione, lalu menaikkannya ke atas agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu Adeline Marshall, Mum."

Hermione mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Scorpius mengangguk, "Bukan Adeline McCoy. Bukan _Aunt_ Adeline asisten Dad. Itu Adeline yang pernah aku ceritakan pada Mum sebelumnya. Yang sering memberiku coklat, ingat?"

Hermione membuka mulutnya. Scorpius bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memeluk ibunya yang sedang gelagapan. "_Dad loves you, Mum. He always does_." Ujarnya di telinga Hermione.

Hermione mengusap rambut anak laki-lakinya dan mendekapnya lebih erat, "_Oh Merlin, I'm sorry_." Hermione menitikkan air matanya lagi, "_I was so stupid_." Lalu ia tertawa lega.

Draco memperhatikan mereka dari ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum.

* * *

**10.29 AM**

"Kami akan kembali sebelum makan siang." Draco mencium pelipis kanan Hermione.

"Kau yakin daftar buku yang harus kau beli tidak tertinggal, _little man_?" Hermione menatap waswas anak satu-satunya. Scorpius mengangguk mantap.

Kedua lelaki pirang itu berapparate menuju Diagon Alley. Salju turun lumayan banyak siang itu. Lewat pandangannya yang terbatas, Draco dan Scorpius melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tracy Square Patisserie.

Di dalam toko itu terdapat berbagai macam kue dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. Dari seluruh toko kue yang ada di Diagon Alley, Draco memilih toko yang ini. Toko kue satu-satunya yang tidak menjual kue dengan bentuk aneh, dan—kalian sudah tahu—mempunyai _range_ harga paling tinggi.

"Selamat siang."

"Ah, Mister Malfoy." Seorang pemuda berwajah bundar dengan rambut berwarna merah menyapanya ramah.

"Scolpius!" Sebuah teriakan kecil membuat si pemilik nama melirik ke asal suara. Oh, Merlin, tidak. Oh, tidak, tidak, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Errr…" Scorpius menggaruk-garuk kepalaya yang tidak gatal, "Hai, Adeline."

Adeline tertawa kecil, "Menyenangkan beltemu denganmu di sini." Ia menyingkirkan rambut hitamnya dari wajahnya. "Sedang apa—"

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Suara Draco mengeras, "Aku sudah memesannya sebulan yang lalu, kau tahu itu!"

"Sa—saya minta maaf, Mister Malfoy. Karyawan kami yang baru tida—"

"_Let's go_, Scorpius." Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke luar toko, tidak memedulikan permintaan maaf si penjaga toko. Scorpius mengangguk pada Adeline, meminta izin untuk pergi duluan. Gadis kecil dengan mata biru itu lalu ikut menghambur keluar toko, menyusul Scorpius.

"Scolpius!"

Scorpius menoleh ke belakang, "Aku duluan, Adeline."

"Scolpius, aku—"

"Apa?" Sentaknya lagi.

"Ada sebuah toko di ujung jalan! Kau bisa menghias kue sendili di sana!" Teriak Adeline dari kejauhan.

* * *

**11.16 AM**

"Tidak, tidak, Dad." Scorpius merebut plastik berisi krim putih dari tangan ayahnya, "Wanita tadi melakukannya tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Draco. Matanya mengelilingi setiap inci kue berbentuk bulat yang masih polos, belum terhiasi apapun. Ia melirik ke meja sebelah. Seorang wanita seusianya dan anak perempuannya tengah menghias kue ulang tahun berwarna hijau.

Scorpius membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, "Ohhh, kita tidak akan bisa membuatnya, Dad. Sudah kubilang ini tak akan berhasil."

Draco meraih plastik berisi krim tadi, lalu mencontoh gerakan wanita di sebelahnya. Dari ujung… hingga ujung. Yak! Ia berhasil! Walaupun agak bengkok sedikit.

"Jangan panggil aku Draco Malfoy kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu." Draco terkekeh, lalu meneruskan menambah hiasan warna-warni di setiap permukaan kue. Scorpius melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Mukanya kaget sekaligus sumringah.

Dengan tekun, Scorpius ikut mengambil krim berwarna senada dengan krim yang sedang di pegang ayahnya. Ia meniru apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

"Merah selalu terlihat bagus."

"Oh, tidak, Dad. Jangan katakan kau sekarang berpihak pada Gryffindor."

"Tidak, tidak, _mate_. Slytherin _for the win_!"

"Oh, _crap_!"

"_Language, 'bro_."

"Dad mengatakan itu juga di rumah."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dan—Dad! Demi Merlin, kau membuat krimnya beleberan! Tetap fokus!"

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan Adeline?"

"Dad, _seriously_!"

"Oh Merlin, wajahmu kebakaran!"

"Tidak benar."

"Ya, benar. Dan—ooh, lihat itu. Kau membuatnya tumpah ke bawah."

"Aku ikut tim quidditch tahun ini."

"Whoaa, kerja bagus, Scorpius! Akan kubelikan sapu keluaran terbaru besok. Dan, son?"

"Ya?"

"_Nice try_."

"Apa maksudm—"

"Kita sedang berbicara soal Adeline tadi."

"Sudah kubila—Ah! Akan kubalas!"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, Scorp. Jangan di baju! Ini pemberian Mum—Aaah! Aku tidak menyoleknya di hidungmu!"

"Ya, tapi di jidat!"

"Ini tidak adil, Scorpius."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau ini—"

"Oh, shit! Tidak di rambut!"

* * *

**02.56 PM**

Hermione melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya menyamping, menembus jendela di ruang tamu. Di sebrangnya, Draco menggosok-gosok jarinya dan Scorpius menopang dagu.

"Aku tahu masakanku tidak seenak orang lain—"

"Hermione—" Draco menyela. Hermione mulai lagi.

"—Jika kalian memang ingin makan siang di luar, _fine_! Tapi tak usah berjanji padaku untuk kembali sebelum makan siang ketika kalian bahkan pulang pada sore hari!"

"Mum—"

"Masuk kamar."

"Hermione—"

"_This is the worst day_." Hermione bangkit dari sofa, "_Ever_."

* * *

**04.09 PM**

"Mum masih marah, Dad?"

"Ya."

* * *

**06.10 PM**

"Dad, Mum sedang apa?"

"Membaca buku di ruang tamu."

"Ia benar-benar lupa, atau pura-pura lupa memasak makan malam?"

"Aku sudah memanggil Prilly dari rumah Grandpa."

"Untuk?"

"Makan malam, Scorpius."

* * *

**08.31 PM**

Hermione tidak pernah mengalami hari-hari serumit hari ini. Pertama, tentu saja, kejadian yang merembet ke keseluruhan peristiwa hari ini, tentang Scorpius yang menganggap masakannya tidak enak. Tapi mungkin saja, _mungkin_, Draco ada benarnya. Mungkin Scorpius hanya belum pernah merasakan panekuk sebelumnya, sehingga sekali ia makan, rasanya tak enak.

Lalu kejadian kedua, ketika semuanya sudah selesai dan Hermione merasa lebih baik, datang sepucuk surat dengan polosnya. Hermione melihat kebenaran dari kata-kata Scorpius. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kesalah pahaman. Bukan Adeline McCoy yang badannya seperti peragawati itu, tapi Adeline Marshall—yang kagum pada Scorpius.

Dan kejadian ketiga, yang benar-benar tidak dapat ditolelir lagi. Draco sudah berbicara sebelum pergi bahwa ia akan pulang sebelum makan siang. Hermione mengangguk percaya. Ia membuka buku masakan yang setebal ensiklopedia untuk menebus rasa 'tidak enak' pada panekuknya tadi pagi. Tapi keduanya malah pulang pada sore hari, ketika makanannya sudah dingin dan _mood_ Hermione sudah hilang.

Sudah cukup.

Ia kesal bukan main.

Tapi keduanya adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Keduanya adalah alasan mengapa ia membuka mata tiap pagi. Kedua jagoannya ini adalah semangat yang membuatnya bisa melewati segala kesulitan yang datang melanda tiap waktunya. Keduanya adalah setiap kata yang terucap dalam doanya setiap pagi, setiap siang, setiap sore, setiap malam. Keduanya adalah rumah tempat Hermione kembali.

Hermione mengusap air matanya yang turun kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kamarnya ia biarkan gelap gulita. Draco sedang berada di kamar Scorpius, dan Hermione tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Lalu Hermione terlelap.

* * *

**09.22 PM**

Sebuah benda menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya. Hermione berusaha tidak memedulikannya. Mungkin Scorpius sudah tidur, dan Draco sudah kembali ke kamar mereka.

Senggolan lagi.

"Muuum…" Sebuah suara halus membuat ia membuka matanya.

Seorang pria dan kembaran kecilnya dengan rambut pirang sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Hermione memicingkan matanya. _What the hell is this_. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar ke sandaran ranjang. Scorpius sedang memegang sebuah kue dengan banyak lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangan. Kue itu dominan terbalut dengan krim merah dan hijau, serta beberapa hiasan tidak rapi di pinggir-pinggirnya. Di atasnya, terdapat tulisan tangan Scorpius 'We Love You, Mummy'.

Hermione memandang keduanya. Berusaha menahan tangis, tapi tidak bisa. Seluruh air matanya tumpah saat itu juga. Setelah ia meniup seluruh lilin yang ada di sana, dipeluknya kedua orang miliknya yang paling berharga di dunia itu.

Hermione Granger adalah wanita yang paling kuat yang pernah Draco kenal. Ia adalah ibu terhebat untuk Scorpius. Ia adalah istri paling cantik sedunia. Ia adalah wanita paling dicintainya sejagat raya. Masakannya biasa-biasa saja, tapi tak ada makanan yang membuat keduanya merasa seperti di rumah kecuali masakan Hermione. Ia adalah wanita paling cerewet yang pernah Scorpius temui, paling ketat aturannya, paling susah diajak kompromi. Tapi yang ia tahu, Hermione adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada.

"_Happy mother's day, Mum_." Scorpius berbisik di telinga kiri Hermione.

Satu bisikan lagi, yang membuat hari ini menjadi hari paling sempurna yang pernah ada, "_We love you, Hermione. We always do._"

**We Always Do**

* * *

A/N: NYAHAHAHAH! I DID IT, I DID IT! Selamat hari ibu, Hermione. Selamat hari ibu untuk semua ibu di seluruh dunia! :-D


End file.
